


Candles

by aquilasaurus



Series: Winter at the Castle [8]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Candles, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Hecate has a surprise planned for Ada. Ficlet.Day 2 of the Winter Fluff Event: Lights.





	Candles

“I really don’t understand what’s so urgent that we need to attend to it now. Couldn’t it wait until morning?”

Ada, in her fuzzy pink slippers, padded along behind Hecate, who replied tersely, “It cannot. The matter needs your immediate attention.” Ada watched her back flow seamlessly through the twists and turns of the castle, down the stairs. She tried to keep up. They stopped before the doors to the Great Hall. Hecate whirled around and stepped aside, motioning for Ada to open them. With a reassuring pat to her bicep, she took her place behind Ada.

“Hecate, I—”

“Please, Ada. Go in.”

Ada pushed on the heavy wooden doors with both hands, revealing the wide, empty wooden floor. Not a hair out of place. She turned back toward Hecate, who turned her gaze up toward the ceiling. Ada followed suit, and gasped.

Hundreds of enchanted candles flickered above them, casting a soft glow about the walls. Ada let loose her long breath, eyes wide, as Hecate stepped toward her. An ethereal tune from the misty mountains of Wales began to whisper through the hall. Taking Ada’s right hand in her left, she drew her into the waltz. They moved together, two bodies as one, music made visible. The candles floated down and around, illuminating the two witches bound together in its protected swirl of light.

Ada looked up, her blue eyes dewy and full of love. “Hecate, is this—”

“—Yes. Happy anniversary, my darling.”


End file.
